somethings don't change somethings do
by sweetrockstar94
Summary: after the ever sopopular letter nothing can stay the same as it was, no matter how much anyone wants it too...
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a after the last episode , not right after but after. Angela was becoming closer to ray Anne. Her and Sharon were pretty close and hung-out more often, when she wasn't with her on again off again boy friend Kyle, Jordan, and Angela were still kind of together, she hadn't yet asked about the letter, he'd been busy with his band more and more lately, and they'd hardly talked since the night, of the last episode… even then nothing happened they just drove around looking for tino. And things with Brian, had just been. He didn't really act any different around her than before , but instead they just made constant and persistent eye contact, instead of getting into some long conversation, when the saw each other._

* * *

_Angela is sitting by her window, it's a beautiful spring night, like the ones with sun shining and kids playing on the streets, with one of those light breezes, she sits looking out the open window. _

Angelavo: there's something, about …life, just the ways that it like is, like everything is happening so-fast, and before you get the chance to catch up, and react… its too late. _looks over too Brian who's sitting in the tree across the street, reading._

_Scene switches to Angela and Sharon, walking down a street with stores._

_Sharon looks over to a store._

Sharon: Angela! (_their laughing,_) oh get in here a sec.

_They go into a corner shop of some kind, like a pharmacy._

_There trying on sunglasses, looking at cards, and trying on moon rings!_

Sharon: omg! Know what we should do! go to the mall,

Angela: the mall

Sharon: yeah!

AngelaVO: there's something about the mall on weekdays… how its so different from weekends when teens hang out, and there's sales and its full, but on weekdays there so different instead there's old people in sweat suits , and business people that drop by on their way home or mothers with babies , its so empty.

Sharon: you got to try on one of these mood rings!

Angela: I don't know… I haven't really been to the mall in a while

Sharon: omg… that just reminds me of the last time I was at the mall!.. It was when Kyle need that thing for football practice… uhhh.

Angela: confused

Sharon: I know! I mean who would wanna spend all Saturday at a sport store!

Angela: no that's like my mood …supposedly(_looks down at her ring)_

_Its later at night Angela is walking home from Sharon's. Brian's out side fixing his bike._

Angela: so waiting up for me? (_Angela asks sarcastically)_

Brian: that's so not funny (_gives her a look and goes back to what he was doing)_

Angela: (Angela just stands there her smile fades) so.. that's how it is… don't speak to me ever again.

Brian: (_looks at her_) what?

Angela: just forget it…

_Brian gets up_

Brian: Angela…wait.

Angela: what.

Brian: it's just I don't know what to say, what do you want me to say?…

Angela: nothing! God,

Brian: you want to have a conversation so much go find Jordan cataloano, I'm sure that will be interesting.

Angela: (_getting really annoyed)_ what's that suppose to mean!

Brian: well you picked him Angela!…(_realizes what he said, and tries to cover it) _like as your boyfriend or whatever,

Angela: (_, she tries to act defensive) well I did!…_choose him( _knowing, what he meant involving the letter)_

_(Brian looks hurt)_

Brian: I got to go, (_brushes past her)_

_Angela goes home too…shuts the door behind her._

Patty: Angela !

_Angela tries to go up stairs_

Angela: I'm not hungry mom…

Patty: that's fine(_looks at her, as she tries to go upstairs)_

_Patty: _so how was Sharon's?

Angelafine.

Patty: how'd you get home?

Angela: mom can I please just go upstairs!

_Patty looks at her._

Angela: Sharon's mom.

Patty: good, because I don't want you walking home in the dark…

Angela: mom! I know okay…I know.(_goes up stairs to her room)_

_Angela's lying on her bed, thinking, the lights are off and she just lies there._

AngelaVO: there's always those times when you say something, that you completely do mean to say, but you say it anyway because you think you know how the persons going to react…that in the moment they'll come back at you with something worse, but they don't instead they do react…

_Than there's a knock and then the door bell rings,_

Angela: can someone get that!

_They just keep ringing it. Angela runs down stairs to answer it. "never mind" She says under her breath _

Angela: hey

Jordan: hi

Jordan: so… were you busy or something

Angela: not really…all that busy

Jordan: so…

Angela: so why are you here?

Jordan: its about that letter thing,

Angela: yeah…the letter(_laughs)_

Jordan: so. I didn't write it or whatever, so you don't have to act all blow away

Angela: I wasn't acting…(_defensive)_

Jordan: okay.. Just so we cleared that up

Angela: why are you telling me this now?

_Angela looks out to his car, its packed with bags and instrument cases._

Angela: going somewhere(_confused?)_

Jordan: oh that, yeah see my band got this signing, in East Lansdowne

Angela: your going to East Lansdowne?

Jordan: well…yeah

Angela: so your dropping out of high school?

Jordan: like its doing so much for me. Look you don't need a high school diploma to be in a band.

Angela: so your just going to East Lansdowne, just like that!

Jordan: yeah I'm picking up Joey, Tino and Chris and were leaving tonight.

Angela: wait. Why! What about your friends, and me…

Jordan: Angela.. See you and me, well you know were not all that much a couple…anymore, and that letter thing well if that's what your holding on too. You don't have too anymore. And my dad he's been wigged out for uknow a week so …he won't even know I'm gone.

_Angela starts to tear up._

Jordan: Angela… listen I'll call you are something…

Angela: I think… you should go

_Jordan turns around to leave than turns back._

_He's about to say something, but Angela just slams the door._

_Scence switchs to the next day, angelas walking down the hall, brian walks up behinde her_

_Brian: hey chase_

_Angela: hey_

_Brian: so like wheres Jordan cataloano, because he hasn't been to tutoring like all week , okay so can you like call him or something!_

_Angela: brian…! Just he's not coming to tutoring like today..or ever! okay so just go find another partner or something,_

_Brian: wait…a second why? He doesn't think he's gunna pass dose he?_

_Angela: he dropped out, he's gone to like New York , for some band signing (calmly)_

_Brian: what the hell?_

_Angela: (shakes her head) I know_

_Brian: so he's gone! Like just gone_

_Angela: yeah. Yes_

_Brian: great so now I don't get extra credit for tutoring , because my partner drops out of school to be a rockstar!_

_Angela: brian about the…_

_Brian: I gotta go_

_Angela is sitting in the kitchen stirring a glass of orange juice_

_Angelavo: my life is such a mess, I mean I know I should be mad because jordans gone, and sad because he basically stated I ment nothing to him, but I'm not I'm actually kind of relieved in a sence, and I still felt horrible about how I treated brian the other day, I know it passed and he probably didn' t care, but I was just so wrong about Jordan. And about everything._

* * *

_that's all I have so far, please tell me if you like it if not tell me too! And if you have any comments of what should happen next, please like let me know! Cuz I don't know? So thanks! Peace love bye;)_


	2. and so things change

_Angela is sitting in her room, she pulls out a box under her bed inside there's pictures of her old classes , old friends like Brian and Sharon, stickers and bottle caps. full of little trinkets from when she was little._

_AngelaVo: _

_Sometimes I wish there was a button somewhere, like a re-wind button so you could go back in time, to when things were easier or when you could correct that stupid mistake you made, the days when you could act so- innocent and not have a reason to do everything and not have to worry about anything. And even though you don't know it now one day you'll probably look back on today and wish you could go back too._

Patty: Angela Brian's here too see you,

_Angela puts down the photos, throws them back into the box and shoves it under her bed_

Angela: coming!

AngelaVo: but you can't…

Angela: hey

Brian: hi…

Brian: you know that.. um, atlas I lent you well I need it back.

Angela: (_confused) _Brian you do know you can come over, like without a reason right?

Brian: Angela you do know you can return things you borrow…like on time! _(sarcastically, defensive)_

Angela: if its such a big deal, don't lend me things than!

Brian: I wont!

Angela: (calmly) whatever…(_Angela sits down on the step)_

Brian: so… have you heard from Jordan…

Angela: why do you always have to bring him up!

Brian: why do you always have too…

Brian: never mind…

Angela: Brian…_(he leaves , she just sits there)_

_Scene fades_

_Angela's in bio class, she sits beside Brian, because he's like her partner, but he doesn't say anything, they just sit there, Brian's coping from the board as is the rest of the class , but Angela isn't she's just looking around._

_Angelavo: classrooms are so boring, you just sit there for like hours, in a room beside the same random people all day, looking up at the clock every five minutes too see the time, its like the clock has stopped, and your just there, counting down the seconds to go home, and realizing it will be the same tomorrow._

_She's fiddling with her pen, _

Angela: so. Brian

Brian: what..

Angela: what is wrong with you?

Brian: me, what is wrong with me?

Angela: so what just like ignore me forever, real mature Brian

Brian: I'm not ignoring you, I just have nothing to say to you, I cant say anything without like getting all like mad!

Angela: me! Me ? Getting mad, I'm not the one getting mad, every time I try to talk to you about something you leave!

Classmate#1: shhhh!….

Brian: whatever Angela…(_bell rings he gets up and leaves)_

_- scene cuts-_

_Its some random hotel, like with a couch and a mini bar, Jordan's there with his friends there drinking Joey the drummer is playing the drums, and drinking a beer, the bass guitar Chris is tuning his guitar,joey yells for tino who's in another room to grab him a beer. Jordan's sitting buy the phone, looks as if he's thinking about something._

Joey: he cataloano, you ready man for the gig, the record exceutives are gunna be d'there?

_Jordan just sits there, looking at the number on a piece of crumpled paper_

Joey: cataloano!

Jordan: yeah…I'm ready

Joey: (_nods) _

Chris: hey jord, you haven't gone over the vocals all day,

Jordan: I know… I just have other things on my mind

Chris: other things! What things man this is are chance , you better not screw this up !

Jordan: ok.. OKAY, I just need some air,_( he grabs his jacket off the banister and leaves the hotel room, and slams the door behind him)_

Joey: (_shrug's his shoulders) _Tino where'smy beer!

_Washroom scene Sharon's putting on lip stick and fluffing her hair , over her shoulders. Ray-Anne walks into the washroom, And pulls out a flask of liquor._

Ray Anne: God , where's Tino!_(mumbles under her breath)-_my life is such a mess.

_S_haron: excuse me, But you could get in serious trouble for caring that around.

Ray Anne: well excuse me but my life messed up enough,

Sharon: _(shakes her head gives her one of those stares)_

Ray Anne: so tino? Have you seen him?

Sharon: _(confused)_ I wouldn't know.. I don't know him.

Ray Anne: right.. Well , I sort of figured that.

Sharon: wait a second, is he the one in that band thing with Jordan

Ray Anne: so..(_putting back her flask)_

Sharon: right. Well didn't you hear,

Ray Anne: what…

Sharon: there in East Lansdowne, or something, for this gig ,

Sharon: I thought you know?

Ray Anne: (_looks down into her bag)_ yeah.. I mean, I did.

Sharon: (_fake smiles)_

Ray Anne: it just, I haven't really talked to tino, since the thing… well you know the thing

Sharon: yeah,

Ray Anne: it just seems so unfair that she like forgives him, everyone forgives him…but not me,

Sharon: you should talk to her.

Ray Anne: no, It wouldn't be right. She hates me, she blames me for everything.

Sharon: talk to her…

( _Ray Anne takes a swing from her flask, while Sharon grabs her bag off the sink ledge, she's about to leave and than she turns around)_

Sharon: and for what its worth… I wouldn't blame you for everything, (_looks at her flask of liquor)_

I'd blame that.

_-Bell rings-_

_Scene fades_

_Angela's up in her room, she's going throw her stuff and finds that atlas, in a piles of school books, and notes._

_She puts it on the table and looks throw it ,_

Angelavo: so I found…it that stupid atlas Brian had been bugging me about, for like ever. I never really used it , like at all.

_She goes to lie on her bed, closes her eyes and pulls up her knees._

Angelavo: and it's not like he's come over or anything, to get it. Or too anything. And I kind of miss that, in a way.

Angela over at brians , she standing at the door,

Mrs. Krackow is standing there.

Mrs. Krackow: hello

Angela: hi, umm this is Brian's, and I just thought I'd return it.

Mrs.krackow: oh he's upstairs, I don't know what's been wrong with him, I try to talk to him but he just goes up stairs, you don't know what's wrong do you?.

Angela: umm..I don't know. So if you could just give this too him.

Mrs.krackow: oh Angela, you go ahead, bring it to him.

Angela: (smiles)

_She walks in and goes upstairs, she knocks on Brian's door its half open, he's lying on his bead throwing a baseball up in the air and catching it, he doesn't get up._

Angela: I've been knocking_(she walks in)_

Brian: _(just looks at her)_

Angela: so I found that atlas.

Brian: just put it on the desk

Angela: nods _(puts the books down, and turns to look at him)_

Angela: Brian…

Brian: yeah

Angela: about the letter.

Brian: I don't wanna talk about it. _(he sits up on the edge of his bed)_

Angela: brian! You cant just pretend it didn't happened.

Brian: (_looks down) _

Angela: because it did,

Brian: angela, just forget it okay

Angela: forget it?…how?

Brian: _(looks up at her)_

Angela sits down beside him,

Angela: brian I loved it…

Brian: thanks angela.. But I not really interested in your pity speech

Angela: what…

_(Cuts her off)_

Brian: can we just forget this whole situation

Angela: (_calmly, soft voice) _no…

_She pulls the him closer too her and kisses him. (He's taken aback) but they keep kissing the scene fades out._

_So, that's all I have so far. I still don't know what should happen next, if you have an idea tell me, so thanxs! Luv ya all peace love bye;) _


End file.
